


a natural progression

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, birthday fic, outside pov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: У Фила всегда получалось удивлять Мартина.





	a natural progression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a natural progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525575) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



**2009 год**

Фил заходит в дом Лестеров первого ноября с полустертыми следами маркера на лице и звездами в глазах.

Мартин понимает сразу: что-то изменилось. Он не дает Филу прямиком отправиться спать, кружит вокруг него и в итоге преграждает путь.

\- Маленький братец, выглядишь отстойно.

\- Заткнись, - устало отзывается Фил, пихая его без особого энтузиазма.

На шее Фила виднеется засос – он еще еле заметный, но он там точно есть. Глаза Мартина округляются в изумлении.

\- Маленький братец!

\- Ч-что? – напрягаясь, спрашивает Фил и, догадавшись в ту же секунду, резко накрывает синяк ладонью. Его лицо моментально краснеет, и слабые следы от нарисованных маркером усов становятся заметнее на порозовевших щеках. – Заткнись!

\- У тебя появилась подружка?

Фил пялится на брата широко раскрытыми глазами и медленно убирает руку. Румянец никуда не девается, однако Фил так стремительно бледнеет, что это, скорее, можно назвать чем-то эмоциональным, чем физическим.

\- Нет, - отвечает он.

Мартин все еще пребывает в состоянии легкого шока.

\- А, ну… типа на одну ночь, да? В этом нет ничего страшного, у каждого бывало.

\- Нет! – на этот раз голос Фила звучит отчаянно.

\- Эм… ладно, - Мартин поднимает руки в защитном жесте. – Как бы ты это ни называл, сомневаюсь, что ты получил его от настоящего пылесоса.

\- Заткнись, - отвечает Фил, нахмурившись, возможно, даже слегка испуганно.

Мартину очень хочется сказать, что все в порядке, но он не знает, о чем вообще идет речь и что может оказаться «не в порядке», так что решает промолчать.

*

Спустя месяц Мартин упаковывает вещи, готовясь возвратиться в то место, которое сейчас зовет своим домом.

Его родители уже уехали. Фил должен был убираться у себя в комнате. К нему собирается приехать его друг, тот ребенок, с которым они зависали вместе уже несколько раз. Он немного странный и слишком много говорит, но не Мартину его судить.

Он сваливает чемоданы у входной двери и идет на кухню. Там он застает Фила, прислонившегося к столу и глупо ухмыляющегося в свой телефон.

\- Мама ведь оставила те пирожные? – спрашивает Мартин. Он открывает дверь холодильника, внимательно просматривая содержимое полок. – Я хотел взять парочку в дорогу.

\- Там оставалось одно, - отзывается Фил и робко добавляет: - я его съел.

\- Ты худшее создание на свете, - вздыхает Мартин, закрывая холодильник, и хватает со стола пачку печенья вместо потерянных пирожных.

\- Можно я… у тебя есть минутка? – вдруг спрашивает Фил.

Мартин за один укус отправляет в рот половину печенья.

\- Может быть, - отвечает он, не обращая внимания на летящие в разные стороны крошки.

\- У меня нет девушки, - произносит Фил.

Оу. Видимо, это один из тех разговоров. Мартин откашливается и старается звучать как можно воодушевленнее.

\- Не переживай ты так, когда-нибудь появится.

В ответ Фил закатывает глаза.

\- Надеюсь, что не появится. Нет, я… у меня нет девушки. Или… или парня. Пока что, но… это может случиться.

Что ж, ладно.

Все-таки это не совсем тот тип разговора. Это немного другой разговор.

\- Подожди-ка, ты про… того ребенка?

\- Он не ребенок, - устало говорит Фил. – Ему восемнадцать, но он уже взрослый.

Мартин только фыркает, но Фил моментально становится таким напряженным, что ему тоже приходится придать своему выражению лица хотя бы немного серьезности.

\- Родители знают?

\- О чем? Что я пригласил в гости парня, которому я собираюсь предложить встречаться, и что мы пробудем здесь наедине целую неделю, пока они будут в отпуске? – глаза Фила и его саркастичный тон голоса – весь ответ, в котором Мартин действительно нуждается.

\- Ну, я думаю, что это нормально… раз ты все решил…

\- Нет, - перебивает Фил, а затем сам замолкает в замешательстве. – Может все и получится, конечно. Но я не… я пока не разобрался до конца…

\- Но ты уверен, что… уверен насчет самого Дэна? Ну, знаешь, в своих чувствах к нему и все такое? – спрашивает Мартин. – Он ведь хорошо к тебе относится? Мне не нужно говорить ему, что я убью его, если он разобьет тебе сердце? Я не знаю, как все это делается, если честно. 

\- Не будь идиотом, - говорит Фил, протягивая руку и крадя из коробки одно печенье. – Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Просто, ну… не считай меня каким-нибудь фриком из-за всего этого…

Слова выходят наружу, звуча неуверенно и подавленно.

Ну, слава богу, хотя бы с этой частью проблем не будет. Мартин хлопает брата по плечу.

\- Ты настоящий фрик. Но не из-за того, что втрескался в парня.

Фил толкает Мартина достаточно сильно, чтобы тот попятился чуть назад, но он смеется, и его лицо так светится от облегчения, будто он вот-вот впадет в истерику.

\- Нет, серьезно, - так же улыбаясь, произносит Мартин и крепко обнимает Фила, похлопывая ладонью по его спине. – Ты самый большой фрик на свете, но я люблю тебя.

 

**2017 год**

Родители уже легли спать, а Мартин задерживается в гостиной их относительно нового дома. Это так забавно – дом «молодой», а они все стали старше.

Сегодня был заслуженный день Фила. Маленький братец, он же взрослый мужчина. Он же сын, партнер и отдельная личность – все это под одной дружелюбной улыбкой. Иногда Мартин позволяет себе немного поностальгировать. Усталость и большое количество сахара, кажется, делают свое дело и еще сильнее погружают его в это сладостно-расслабленное состояние, приправленное воспоминаниями.

Дэн с Корнелией болтают на кухне и с чего-то смеются. До него доносится шум текущей воды, так что они, скорее всего, убирают со стола и моют посуду. Любимые так полезны в моменты, когда ты хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление на свою семью. 

\- Маленький братец, - зевает Мартин, пока с трудом поднимает себя с дивана. Он собирается позвать свою лучшую половину и как можно быстрее завалиться в кровать, чтобы проспать несколько часов подряд. Это был долгий день с большим количеством сладкого и смеха, и оба этих пункта наполняют его душу и сонливостью, и приятным чувством удовлетворения. – Я желаю тебе всего самого хорошего в этот день рождения, но сейчас, думаю, мне пора забрать свою ненаглядную и удалиться на покой.

\- Подожди, - говорит Фил, преграждая ему путь.

Он смущенно и нетерпеливо мнется на месте.

Мартин понимает его нетерпение. Он уже почти чувствует мягкость подушки у себя под головой.

\- Я хотел тебе кое-что показать, - Фил улыбается, засовывает руку в карман и…

Внезапно Мартин все понимает. И почему-то в этот самый момент он вспоминает Фила, стоящего на кухне их старого дома в Манчестере много лет назад.

Фил даже не открывает коробочку с кольцом, он просто держит ее на своей протянутой ладони.

На лице Мартина расплывается самая огромная улыбка, на которую он только способен. Гордость – вот, что он чувствует прямо сейчас. Фил улыбается в ответ, правда по сравнению с тем, что отображается в этот момент на лице Мартина, он выглядит чертовски спокойным и убирает коробку обратно в карман.

*

Дэн заходит в гостиную, вытирая влажные ладони о джинсы.

\- Пойдем прогуляемся, - говорит ему Фил.

Мартин слышит нотки нервозности в его голосе. Дэн должно быть тоже это замечает, потому что он улыбается чересчур натянуто и мягко отвечает:

\- Хорошо.

\- Ой! – вдруг оживляется Корнелия и смотрит на Мартина горящими от нетерпения глазами. – Пойдемте все вместе. Сегодня такая огромная и красивая Луна.

Фил бросает на брата многозначительный взгляд через всю комнату, хотя в этом и нет никакой необходимости. Мартин и без того прикроет его. Так поступают братья. 

\- Давай завтра? – притворно хныча, отзывается Мартин. – Мне нужно переварить съеденный торт.

\- Ты сам как торт, - тыкает его в живот Корнелия, надувая губы. 

\- Завтра, - обещает Мартин, а затем притягивает ее за талию и вместе с ней заваливается обратно на диван. Его руки крепко обнимают девушку до тех пор, пока она не перестает пихаться и толкаться, и, смирившись, усаживается к нему на колени.

Когда он поднимает взгляд к двери, Фил и Дэн уже выходят на улицу, взявшись за руки.

Корнелия внимательно прослеживает направление его взгляда, потом смотрит на него самого, явно что-то замечая.

\- Эй, в чем дело? – требовательно спрашивает она.

Но Мартин только пожимает плечами.

\- Я думаю, ты скоро узнаешь.


End file.
